Oh god(s)
by okhuj
Summary: What would happen if another force intervened at the valley of the end?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This be Okhuj and this is my first fanfic so hopefully whoever is reading this enjoys it and if anyone has any **constructive** criticism I would be happy to hear it also any suggestions would also be nice. So to the story!

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: yall know I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson if I did I would have money**.

" _Flashbacks"_

"Normal talk"

" **Demon/ Angry god/ Angry (Demonic) Naruto/ "**

'Thoughts'

 **Jutsu**

In a dirty out of the way alley in New York a short twelve – year old boy in a tattered orange jumpsuit with a gaping hole running through his chest, blonde hair with red streaks spiking out all over his head with six whisker like birth marks on his face. If it wasn't for the steady up down motion of his chest indicating breathing it would seem he was dead.

Slowly his eyes opened to show dark blue almost purple eyes with a slit pupil giving him a feral and wild appearance. Sitting up he grasped his chest gritting his teeth in pain showing sharper than normal k9's. The world tried to focus from the blurry merging colors that he was making out at the moment,

he felt noxious the world spinning as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on while his head and chest throbbed like Tsunade decided to use Jiraiya as a bat and beat him then drop Gamabunta on his head multiple times before smashing him through the hokage monument. Now that he thought about it the wound was healing a lot slower than it usually did. His eyes finally starting to focus he takes a look at his surroundings with a blank face.

*Rubs eyes, blink…blink again* "Where the heck am I!" Naruto screams at the top of his lungs thankfully there isn't many people near him. Grabbing his hair and closing his hair tight he tries to remember what led up to his predicament. "Ok I remember fighting the teme and then he started using the freaky hicky the snake pedo gave him then he used chidori and I used rasengan then there was this big dome and a flash of light and now I'm here."… "THAT DOSNT HELP AT ALL!" He screamed again clutching his head with renewed vigor.

"Ok ok I can think of how I got here latter for now I need to figure out where I am, get new clothes, find food, take count of supplies, and find a place to live." Putting up his hands in a familiar cross hand seal he whispered **Kage Bushin no jutsu.** In an instant fifty Naruto filled the alley some sticking to walls while some sat on the roof of a building.

"All right you all know what to do go find out as much info as you can that id useful accept you!" "Yes You!" He says pointing at a clone in the back. "You go find a decent ramen stand so when we have money I can eat. I feel like I could beat the entire Akimichi clan in an eating contest right now! now scatter!" "Aye Aye Boss!" all the clones yelled before bounding off.

 **Time skip four and a half hours**

After what felt like hours he felt the first clone disperse. Naruto had found out not long after the Mizuki incident that he learned whatever his clones did how else would he learn **rasengan** in a week?

As more clones dismissed themselves he got more and more information. "So these people use paper called dollars for money, and by what my clones have seen I'm not in the elemental nations anymore, but that holds the question of where I am." Contrary to what many thought Naruto was not an idiot, very battle hungry – yes, hyper – yes, dense sometimes – yes, pervert in training- yes, but an idiot no no he was actually the opposite.

Naruto would have been counted as a genius if his education was not sabotaged, but even then he was way smarter than an average gennin and even some chunnin. Naruto just took one specific shinobi rule to heart ' **Deception is a ninja's best friend'.** After going through all the information his clones collected he decided that the best way to find out more about this strange place was to go to school.

As much as he didn't like the idea it had to be done, plus it would help him blend in better. With that decided he was planning on enrolling in a boarding school by the name of Yancy Academy this would take care of his need for a roof over his head until he could find a better place to live. Even with that decided he still had a problem named money, the problem was he didn't have any. As he sat their thinking of ideas he remembered he had some copy of ero-senin's book in a scroll on his jumpsuit. Quickly rummaging through his clothes to find the scroll before un-sealing in a puff of smoke a stack of books emerged.

"YES! I'm so glad I brought these with me if I Henge in to ero – senin I could get these published!" then with a perverse giggle and a slight nose bleed he thought

'and I might even be able to find time to continue them after I published these, then when I get home me and ero-senin can compare notes' big perverse grin plastered on his face he started walking down the alley on a way he remembered a clone taking to get out he happened to pass a broken piece of glass where he saw his reflection, which made him freeze mid step. Slowly turning to face the glass he stared with a blank face 'Brain re-booting please wait while we bring systems back online'….

 **"WHAT IN THE NINE- HELLS!"**

He screamed out as he saw his new appearance, really it wasn't that bad but to Naruto it was a huge shock looking like he usually did when using kyuubi's chakra.

While still staring at his reflection he started to feel a tug in the back of his mind.

 **(IN SEAL)**

Walking down the tunnels of the sewer that was his mind (takes a whole new meaning to take your mind out the gutter) Naruto walked into a large cavern that had a giant gate that seemed strangely out of place. Behind the bars a pair of huge silted blood red eyes glowing an eerie crimson in the shadows of the cage

" **You bumbling idiot! You almost got the both of us killed trying to hold back on the uchiha while he aimed to kill you! I was even gracious enough to lone you not one but two tails of my chakra and you still manage to lose to the brooder that ran a way to be butt buddy's with the snake pedo! If this gate wasn't here I would rip you to shreds!"**

Naruto was blown back by the last roar from the beast behind the bars.

"Hey I didn't ask for your chakra dettibayo! You overgrown dust bunny!"

 **"And if I had not given it to you or healed your wounds you would be dead! Drifting down the river in the valley of the end, I swear I never seen a ningen who seeks life or death situations as much as you! And drop that freaky idiot mask its bad enough that dettibayo is real I don't need to talk to an idiot!"**

Naruto stared at the fox before calming down.

"So what do you want Kyuubi?"

 **" I need to tell you thanks to you and the emo using so much power in you attacks you managed to actually rip a hole through space and time and by powering down your rasengan you lost the power struggle and got blasted through space to another dimension"**

Naruto stood there taking in what the kyuubi had just told him. "So I'm in another dimension… well aint that just F'ed up" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow **"You seem a lot calmer than I expected"**

"well there is nothing I could do right now other than go along with my original plan and hope for the best, hopefully I'll be able to find a way back but I need to find a way to get some weapons and more things so I can train I don't want to fall behind."

Kyuubi just nodded at his logic **"Ok now for the subject of your appearance well you absorbed the chakra I gave you breaking a seal on you that held back your mother's blood in you I think that also may have contributed to you being dragged to this dimension it felt like you were being pulled, if I remember correctly you mother had the ability to manifest chakra into physical forms, for example chains that could hold down bijuu. If I were you I would look into what that pulling thing was and learn to use that ability."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mass of chakra behind the gate "And why do you suddenly feel like being so helpful?" The Kyuubi scoffed **"Gaki get it in your memory if you die so do I I don't want to die yet so until I either find a way out of here or I suddenly want to kick the bucket I'm going to keep you alive, Now get out of here so I can sleep."**

Suddenly Naruto was evicted from his mind. "Well guess I should get started on my plan. Unknown to him or Kyuubi a being in the clouds watched him with her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face not believing what she was seeing "MINATO!"

This is the end for now well how I do hopefully well. Like I said anything you could tell me to help my writing get better so I can better entertain my audience please message me or comment hope you enjoyed. I'm still deciding on pairings and if it will be a harem (maybe maybe not depends on perv level at the time)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I be back again. Thanks for reviews and deff going to take the Artemis thing into consideration now here is the thing because this will straight depend on where the story will go. I am already going to have Naruto end up at camp **BUT** he may or may not stay I kind of like the traveling Naruto but idk maybe I'll make him go back and forth.

ANYWAY! Enough with me talking (typing?) to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit man I'm broke**

It's been a few months since Naruto was blasted to this strange (at least to him) new dimension. At first it was pretty difficult not many people wanted to sell anything to a kid who is dirty and covered in blood, not to mention trying to hide his new features. It turned out that the trip jacked up what little chakra control he had so it took him a while to train it up enough to be able to use a simple **Henge** to disguise himself.

After getting his chakra to acceptable levels he set out in search for a place to publish ero-sennins books. It actually was easier than he thought once he (in his ero-sennin disguise of course) showed his books to the publisher, and the publisher got off the floor from the nose bleed he had gotten the publisher started printing the books almost immediately, two months afterword's he got word that someone wanted to make an icha icha movie which Naruto gladly accepted boosting his income through the roof.

So with the money he bought a pretty nice apartment for himself under Jiraya's name also enlisting himself in school putting Jiraiya as his legal guardian. After a while he figured it would be to as one of his good friends loved to say troublesome to keep all these **henge** going he decided to make a clone that would **Henge** into Jiraiya and take care of the books business and finances, while Naruto himself invested in a facemask like his sort of sensei Kakashi (A/N dude only taught him tree walking at this time sooo yeah) this way he could hide his whisker marks and mouth without a **henge**.

Naruto also changed his choice in clothing a bit so he could fit in better. His usual clothing consisted of a black under armor shirt that he had an orange swirl put on the front with a pair of black cargo pants with orange camo design like zabuzas pants, and some black and orange Nike running shoes. He also sot into the habit of wearing a beanie that had the design of a grinning fox on it, he even attached a metal plate Om where he could pull it over his forehead.

Naruto Learned not long after his appearance in this new dimension that it was summer so he also spent a majority of his time wandering around New York becoming familiar with his new environment, while he was doing this he saw some things he could only describe as…..weird at most, at least weird for what he had seen of this world it wasn't exactly normal to see a teenager fighting a giant… squid? Octopus? Whatever it wasn't normal to see a teen fighting evil seafood on the beach,

heck it wasn't even normal where he came from so seeing this Naruto did the only sensible thing he could do at the time…. He turned around and went to get some ramen. He also noticed some weird mist floating around pedestrians when these weird things happened which apparently kept them from seeing exactly what was happening. But that is not the weirdest thing he had seen no not even the hobo that he saw walking down the street in a tutu with a princess crown on singing let it go while trying to moonwalk was as weird as this (even though it was close). The weirdest phenomenon was when he walked into his own house.

 **" _Flashback"_**

 _Everything seemed extremely normal Naruto was abought to go grab his bokken since he decided to practice kenjutsu along with his normal training. In his room he found a long rectangular box with what seemed to be a cloth holding bag around the same length along with a scroll sitting on top of his bed. Now many may thing 'hey it can't be that weird it just a box and a scroll' well for Naruto it was freaky aft because_ _ **HE …Lives ….Alone!**_

 _So with caution he opens the box only to gasp on what inside. Inside is a katana the hilt is black with red thread giving a diamond design in it the guard seemed to be made of some type of bronze, and the sheath was a pitch black with blood red veins that made it look alive. Picking up the sword he pulled the blade from the sheath only to gasp once again._

 _Beautiful. This was the only word he deemed worthy to describe the blade. The blade itself was a pitch black that seemed to absorb all light that touched it with the edge being a shining metallic crimson that made it look like it was radiating heat hotter than the sun. "Sugoi" he whispered still admiring the blade. After a few more seconds of staring at his new sword he sheathed it and put it back in the box now the question was where it came from. Turning to the scroll he noticed it had a blood seal on it so with a bite of his thumb he smeared his blood on the seal watching it glow before rolling open inside was a letter._

 _"Dear Sochi (son) I know you don't know me and maybe at this point you don't want to. I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for leaving you alone and that I didn't want to, I wish I was able to take care of you and love you like I should have but I need you to understand that there was some circumstances that kept me from doing so, You may or may not be leave me but I want you to know that even though I still can't interact with you at the moment I still am going to be watching over you helping as much as I can. Also at the bottom of this scroll is another seal that holds a scroll telling you how to use my kenjutsu style? You don't know how happy I am you are following in my footsteps in being a swordsmen. I can't tell you who I am or even which of your parents I am and if kyuubi peace's this together if you can see this you bunny eared ero-kitsune_ _ **I will use THAT genjutsu on you if you tell him then throw you into Tartarus!"**_

 _Naruto sweat dropped at the fact he felt kyuubi shudder in the seal._ _ **'Do I even want to ask?' 'NO! I WONT HAVE IT HAPPEN BECAUSE OF YOUR CURIOSITY!'**_ _Naruto could have sworn he heard something abought 'so many orochimarus' and 'I don't swing that way' which caused another sweat drop. Shaking his head he went back to reading the letter_

" _Well with that out of the way just know I love you Sochi and that I'm always watching, get strong Sochi things are going to change for you real soon." After reading the letter a few more time he put his hand on the seal at the bottom of the paper while focusing chakra. After the small poof indicating he unsealed something he looked at the scroll that popped out 'bloody whirlpool style huh? Sounds fun' he thought with a smirk before grabbing his bokken and heading off to train._

 _ **"** **Flashback end"** (I might change the flashback thing it annoying)_

Now we find Naruto on his way to a museum for a fieldtrip. Laying in the seat across from his friends Percy and Grover with his earphones on listening to the nasty freestyle while he watches Grover get pelted with sandwiches. "Ne Grover you going to let them keep doing that. I mean I know you like food but…this is kind of too much" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Grover looked at him trying and failing at a placating smile

"Nah it cool you know it's just more her me to be able to eat latter" he said through a nervous chuckle. Percy looked ready to scalp the red head baboon named Nancy that was pelting one of his best friends with food. Naruto and Grover where the only one who were true friends with him sticking together through thick and thin.

Even if they both were kind of weird with Grover making sheep noises sometimes and Naruto covering half of his face and the fact that he liked sharp pointy objects to much. Really he walked into their dorm room once and saw Naruto with a mountain of knives he called kunai and he was polishing and sharpening them ONE BY ONE there had to be hundreds! Anyway with them being his closest friends he wasn't too keen on letting someone mess with them.

"Well I'm ready to show that clown camp reject not to mess with you" Percy growled out between clenched teeth.

"Percy no! You are already on probation, if you get one more strike you will be kicked out!" Grover was panicking at the thought of his friend and his charge the HE was supposed to protecting was about to be kicked out. With a sigh Naruto sat up from his position on his seat.

"Well unlike him I've never been caught so I can afford this one" Naruto yawned stretching his arms above his head discreetly slipping two paper kunai from his sleeves which he promptly through one hitting next to Nancy's head making her jump while the other slid under her as she fell back to the seat.

No one but Naruto knew that the second kunai had both a stink bomb and a brown paint pellet. So when of the girls in the back seat yelled "OH MY GOD NANCY CRAPED HERSELF!"

it took all Naruto's self-control not to laugh, while Percy and Grover who had known him long enough to recognize a famous Naruto Prank where almost purple in the face trying to hold down laughter as the back of the bus was sent into chaos with people trying to escape the stink cloud of death surrounding Nancy. When the bus stopped in front of the museum people ran off so fast you would think that the kyuubi was attacking again while Nancy was last off the bus trying to cover up her brown stained behind.

"I can't be leave you did that!" laughed out Percy, Naruto looked in his direction giving him his famous eye smile.

"Those who disobey the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash, I was going to do it even if you had stepped in only it would have been worse for getting my other friend expelled."

Both Percy and Grover just smiled at him before the three of them walked in comfortable silence into the huge building.

 **NARUTO POV. (Did yall see this coming?)**

Mr. Brunner led us through the museum rolling up front in his wheelchair. We walked through galleries filled with huge statues, shields, swords, black and orange pottery, and pieces of stone with writing on it that seemed to shift as I looked at it. Really I was impressed that all this stuff survived the test of time.

You had to think about all the things these artifacts had to have gone through to even reach this stage and the fact that they may be here years after we were long gone. It just quite simply amazed me. Looking around I felt something unusual I have been trying to put my finger on for a long time.

It all started when old lady Dobbs joined the school you could almost touch the killing intent she was radiating especially when she looked at Percy. So the question is wtf did Percy do to piss her off so much. He noticed once again Dobbs glaring at Percy for the umpteenth time.

'sigh, whatever you did I hope it was worth it Perce' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to scan the statues not really paying attention to what Mr. Brunner said, just that he suddenly asked Percy a question. His eyes landed of a big statue of a woman with long flowing hair a laurel crown on her head, bow in her hand. The pedestal she stood upon had the design of reign deer jumping around.

"Artemis Goddess of the hunt, moon, and childbirth" he said to himself staring into the stone eyes of the goddess statue for some reason rooted to where he was 'bet she would be pretty hot if she was real, to bad she hates men"

I looked around noticing that I had lost my group. Looking at a nearest clock I noticed it as about time for lunch. I was about to head towards the front steps of the museum until I saw Dobbs leading Percy to an out of the way part of the museum. "Come-on Perce you can do a lot better than the old hag to be going off into corners with here, I mean eew that woman has more wrinkles than an elephant".

Joking aside I could tell he was in trouble so I just wanted to make sure everything was ok and maybe knock out the hag so we could run if need be. Following them into some unfinished exhibit I went and hid in some shadows so I could watch without them noticing. 'Ninja over nine thousand, regulars still zero. Yeah I'm awesome' I thought to myself as I continued watching.

Apparently Dobbs thinks Percy stole some type of bolt. How tf do you steel a lightning bolt, I mean kakshi could cut through lightning but I never heard of grabing it. All of a sudden Dobbs did something that I thought was impossible….. She became UGLYER! Her skin even more leather like clothes molding in, wings sprouting from her back, face elongated, long jagged yellow teeth (need a dentist…or a plastic surgeon ?) With drool hanging in long strands.

Just looking at her made me nauseous, but I had to push it aside as she dived at Percy talons out ready to kill. Luckily Percy rolled out the way right before she could decapitate him. Just as she was about to turn around and try again I took out some kunai and flung them at the monster woman thing. The kunai hit but the only one that did damage was one that hit her in the eye. All the rest just bounced off her skin. Percy looked over in my direction still with that confused look on his face.

'Sigh' "Pull yourself together, we are in a life or death situation I repeat we are in a life or death situation this is not a drill! Get off your ass and RUN!"

I yelled trying to get him in gear apparently hearing he might die got him to move because I saw him scramble to his feet. Looking back at the fugly monster my eyes almost popped out my head she was perched….looking at us….snarling. Holding her eye…

"AH IT ANGRY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I yelled before grabbing Percy and trying to run towards the exit before we were blocked by the angry hand bag.

 **"Now where do the two of you think you are going?!"**

looking at Percy she snarled more **"So you had a partner in crime I thought I smelled something weird about you Uzumaki! Well if you tell me where the bolt is I might let you live"**

she said with a toothy (barf) grin… "Tf you talking bout! You know it's impossible to touch lightning right!? Are you stupid?" Percy just face palmed because his friend signed their death warrant. "So you both are playing dumb? Then I guess I'll have to search your corpse!" We both had less than a second to dodge as they tried to rip our throats.

 **"What ho!"** we both turned to see Brunner sitting in the entrance of the exhibit before throwing Percy a pen that turned into a bronze double edged sword… "I need a drink... I really need a drink." I thought as Percy swung the sword cutting through the angry handbag turning her to dust. Looking back towards Mr. Brunner I noticed he disappeared. "Forget a drink….. I need a brewery and to go peeping!" I remembered the sentence from the not I got. 'Things are going to get dangerous huh? Well at least it will be interesting….. I don't know what is going on here but I sure as hell am going to find out dettibayo!'

Chapter 2 done! That was a lot of typing but it was fun keep up them comments its cool hearing what other people think


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I'm trying to post this on the same day as chapter 2 so let's see how this goes

 **Float like a butterfly sting like a bee I'm the best the 8 tails jinchuriki WEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Disclaimer: you all know I don't own Percy Jackson or Naruto sooooooooooooo yea**

Ever since the incident with the angry handbag from hell Percy has been going insane trying to find any proof he can that Dobbs actually existed. Both Grover and Mr. Brunner act as if they know nothing, and with the rest of the school saying the same thing I would usually pass it of as a sake induced hallucination or to many stink bomb fumes but there just happened to be a huge hole in their cover up. That hole is that Grover is the WORST liar I have ever seen in my life. Really every time Percy or I ask about Dobbs he flinches, says he has to go to the bathroom. Like one time we tried to corner him he got so desperate that he ran into the closest place he could find…. The girl's locker room….While they were changing! He came out so bruised he was more luck an unidentifiable lump of meat than a person, poor boy spent three weeks in the infirmary. So yeah I would have maybe started believing the load of **bull** shit if it wasn't for poor poor weak minded Grover.

On top of the Dobbs thing I found out Percy isn't coming back to school next year and after a night of thought I decided I wasn't either. Now that there are more interesting things to occupy my time why should I spend it locked in a class room where I won't learn anything useful for my life right now. So here I am packing my clothes and kunai waiting for Percy to get back from asking for help studying, 'psh, studying poor sucker bet he wished he had something as cool as my shadow clones chalk another mark for bad ass ninja jutsu!' I thought with a grin finally sealing my last pile of kunai just as Percy came flying through the door like a bat out of hell. "Ma ma where the fire Perce?" I asked with mu usual eye smile. Percy just looked at me 'damn he looks worse than Gaara…and he never sleeps… Ever' "You ok bud, you look kind of shaken up"

"I- I don't know man I was going to go ask Mr. Brunner for help on the test when I heard him talking to someone who sounded like Grover" He took a deep breath before continuing " They said something about a mist that messed with everyone's memories, and and the summer solstice apparently something big is going to happen, and I think they need me for it, and they talked about something called a kindly one I think that's what Dobbs was whatever that is AGH none of this makes since!" He yelled clutching his head not unlike Naruto did when he first appeared in this dimension.

"Hey hey calm down we are in this together and we have all summer to figure this out. We can even threaten to take Grover's food stash if he doesn't tell us." 'Even if that will have to be a last resort he may usually timid but he becomes scary when you threaten his food' a cold shiver went down my spine remembering when I took his burrito. It was not worth it…. No not at all. I started paying attention to Percy when I saw his lips moving. Half turning my head I asked "huh? Did you say something?" Percy sighed

 **In Konoha**

"KAKASHI! Do yo have the sealing array ready!?"

"Hai Lady Tsunade!" mid step towards the table to put down his sealing ink and brush he sneezed, Eye suddenly widening he screamed out in happiness "YES ONE OF MY STUDENTS IS BECOMING MORE LIKE ME!" Just then the wall across from him exploded and there stood an angry Tsunade and Shizune with senbon out with a dark aurora flowing from them that would make kyuubi piss himself.

In a low evil growl Tsunade ground out "Kakashi you better not have corrupted my sweet little Naru-Chan or I might have to treat you like I do the super pervert. Then Shizune decided to speak up "I would hate to have to see my cute little ototo has become a pervert when we get him back" With a scowl so cold it would make Haku's Hyoton jutsu seem like a beach.

The whole time Kakashi tried to claw through the wall behind him so scared he forgot he could use doton jutsu to escape **(this happens woman are scary AF)**. Resigning to his fate he yells "I regret nothing, **Naruto CARRY MY LEGACY!"** through the screams of pain if one would look at the clouds they would see a giant kakashi eye smiling with his thumb up.

 **OK BACK TO NARUTO**

'I don't know why but I feel like I'm shouldering kakashi sensei's dreams' *Q teardrop as he looks out window seeing giant kakashi* 'sensei ill make you proud dettibayo!' Once again I'm pulled out of my thoughts by an annoyed Percy. "Are you done with… whatever the heck that was" he grunted folding his arms. "Hhaha sorry continue."

I said sheepishly scratching the back of my neck. "What I said is what do you mean WE have all summer don't you have family or something you should be spending it with?" "Nope! I live with my godfather and he usually is out of town looking for research for his books so my house is empty this summer, since we live in New York, the both of us can still hang out!" I said with an eye smile "Really? I didn't know your uncle wrote books, which series?" "Icha Icha". There was silence. "Ok then, back on the subject how are we going to do this?" asked Percy.

" Well I'm sending all of my stuff home ahead of time so I can just go to your place till its time for me to go home" "ok and Naruto" ii raised my eyebrow at him "thanks" "No problem remember those who break the rule are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse"

Last day of term

It was end of term I sat on my bed juggling kunai trying to pass the time waiting for Percy to get done packing his clothes. "Can you stop tossing those things? You are making me nervous." "Sorry no can do I need something to focus on so I don't get bored, when I get bored I get anxious and when I'm anxious I prank, and when I prank people get hurt possibly maimed" **'And what fun it is to hear their screams of pain on those occasions kit, ah music to my ears!'** Naruto could literally hear the smile in the kyuubi's voice. 'Shut up you damn fox nobody asked you!'

After Percy got done packing we headed out to catch the bus where we were intercepted by Grover almost begging to let him go with us. During the bus ride Grover kept glancing around nervously ever since we left the academy, my eyes narrowed as I analyzed him trying to figure out what he was thinking, deciding there was a time and place where it would be rite to interrogate Grover I sat back and plugged in my earphones wanting to listen to palm treez, but right before I could press the play button I heard Percy say "looking for kindly ones". I really felt the urge to pimp slap him for how stupid he was.

Grover tried to deny knowing what he was talking about until Percy told him about his little eavesdropping stunt from a few days ago. "How much did you hear?" Grover asked eye twitching. At this point I decided it was in my best interest to listen in on the conversation. "Nothing much…. What is the summer solstice deadline?" Grover flinched like he had been been punched, Once again Grover tried to come up with an elaborate story until he saw Percy glaring at him. "Grover..." Percy ground out in an angry tone. "Ma ma Grover you know you are a terrible lire" I said in my usual lazy tone but Grover caught the point when he saw me glaring at him. Picking up the silent threat he pulled out a card with fancy script and handed it to Percy, leaning over his shoulder so I could see what was on it I was pretty disappointed.

It looked like a normal business card that those cheesy salesmen that go from door to door try to hand out all the time. At this point I decided to rest not believing that this little search would go anywhere I had more important things to think about. For example why didn't my kunai pierce Dobbs skin? Even if it was super tough it shouldn't be able to make objects as sharp as my kunai bounce of like blunted academy training gear.

This is a problem that I needed a solution too because if my weapons different work especially my shinobi weapons, and with my chakra control being in the red zone I'm pretty much a sitting duck. Another problem is which problem I take care of first. 'Ok I don't have a 100% guarantee my chakra will work against whatever the heck these monsters are, but on the other hand I have absolutely no idea where to start looking soar material to make weapons to fight these things, also I don't have a place to make them either.'

'If I was you I would work on your chakra control first' the unexpected intrusion upon my mind made me jump in my seat making more than a few passengers on the bus look at me like I was crazy except for Percy and Grover who looked curious and a little worried. "Hey you ok man you looked pretty spooked for a second" said Percy, Grover nodding his head behind. Giving them my patented eye smile while scratching the back of my head I told them I was fine and that I heard some static in my earphones waking me up. They seemed to accept the answer before going back to talking about whatever they were before. Leaning back in my chair I closed my eyes before I felt a familiar pull in the back of my mind.

 **INSIDE SEAL**

When I opened them again I was inside a giant grassy plane standing in front of a giant cave with a piece of paper on the side with the word seal on it. **'So kit are you going to take my advice or are you going to be as stubborn as usual"** Said a voice from the cave before a horse sized version of the kyuubi walked up to the entrance before sitting on its haunches. "Maybe kyuubi maybe, but why do you want me to work on chakra control?"

 **"Because you idiot"** "HEY!" **"If you haven't forgotten what I told you when we first came to this dimension, you have unlocked your kaa-san's bloodline which lets you manifest your chakra into physical forms more accurately weapons of different types. So on the chance that these freaks of nature are weak to chakra you will be able to make weapons from your own until you can find a way to make actual weapons to fight with. Even then if you can remember I told you your kaa-san could ME the most powerful bijuu a part of a primordial god of destruction down with her chakra chains. Imagine what they could do against these pesky little creatures."**

I thought about it and the fox made a pretty good point, if I could become as good as my mom in manipulating my chakra creatures weaker than kyuubi shouldn't hold much problem. **"Also I managed to copy a few jutsu while inside of you including Tsunades super strength and Kakashi's Chidori, but I never did get a good look at his Raikiri. I also managed to learn fuinjutsu while in your mother but I only know the basics. For all of these and any other jutsu I decide to teach you like for example the Nara clan shadow manipulation"**

Kyuubi smirked as he watched the stars in Naruto's eyes grow with every word he said **"You need almost godly chakra control, another thing is that I have some good or bad news depending how you see it really"** the fox said grin still on its face. "Ok what's the news?" **"Well you know how when you woke up your appearance a lot more farrel was because you absorbed 2 tails of my chakra?"** I nodded **" Well after taking another look at the seal it seems the flux in energy that brought you here warped the seal s my chakra is slowly becoming your own but I'm not regaining chakra."** My eyes widened "what does that mean "I asked my through suddenly becoming dry

 **"well kit with you taking in my chakra you will eventually become the new nine tails and with the chakra you already had and what was unlocked along with whatever that other energy we found in here is, you just might grow another tail making' you the nidaime juubi primordial of chaos, destruction, yadda yadda yadda."** The kyuubi said waiving its paw. "Wait ill become the new juubi? When will all this happen!" **"Well with me helping we can stop the transformation for another year maybe two or three if we can make you strong enough to not need my chakra. Sorry kit."** Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I looked at the fox that over the months had started to become like a brother to me. Then a realization hit and fear griped my heart. "K-Kurama?" The kyuubi looked at Naruto putting all his attention on him Kurama knew if Naruto called him by his name it had to be serious. "If I absorb all your power and everything … what will happen to you?"

Kurama just stared at me almost like he was searching my soul for something. I started getting nervous till he started chuckling, **"Don't worry ototo the seal might take my power but my soul is still in the seal. If we opened the seal afterwards I would be able to get out without killing you and slowly regain my chakra levels, but until then you stuck with me in your head!"** I could only smile at him before I started feeling a pull on my consciousness. **"Better go kit it seems something has happened to the bus you are on."** With that I said bye to kurama and closed my eyes preparing for what I would see when I opened them again.

Yup so you know the deal review so I know how I can better make this enjoyable for my audience. Im still trying to decide on pairing at the moment im leaning towards Arty but im also trying to decide if im going to make it a harem or not so like I said yall input will be viewed

Im also going to probably start working on another story along with this one the other will ne a Naruto highschool dxd crossover so if you like those keep a look out


	4. Chapter 4

**PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR IT'S RAINING BY MY HOUSE AND THERS LIGHTNING EVERYWHERE, WEEEEEEEE! So ya it took me longer to post than I thought it would. I have finally decided on a pairing and if Naruto will stay at camp half blood with Percy or not but that will be a surprise ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of this**

 **Naruto Pov**

I opened my eyes to Percy shaking my shoulder. "Hey the bus broke down, the driver wants us to get off." Shrugging my shoulders I followed them of the bus, looking around I noticed we were on some out of the way country road, on our side of the road were a bunch of maple trees and litter from cars. If there is one thing I hate about this world is how they treat nature, I come from a place where trees grow in loads, the water is clear and blue as the sky, and most important THE AIR IS CLEAN!

I've always had heightened senses because of the Kyuubi being sealed in me, but because of my transformation they became even stronger. The air in this dimension is so dirty and polluted that in my first month here I couldn't walk around without covering my nose, and don't get me started on how hard it was to get used to the sounds. I'm a ninja imp used to at least semi-quiet stuff things here are as loud as Kyuubi roar 24/7.

'Sigh' I shook myself out of my thoughts and continued looking at our surroundings until my eyes landed on the fruit stand across the street from us. While I saw Percy drewling over the produce I noticed some things didn't seem right about the stand or its occupants. Why would three old ladies be sitting on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, selling fresh fruit which by the way should have started wilting and wrinkling from the hot sun, and also how would the old ladies get all this stuff out here when there didn't seem to be anyone around for miles, and last but not least they had the same feeling as Dobbs and had a similar smell. All these things going through my mind made my eyes narrow slightly.

Taking a look at Grover he looked white as a ghost staring at the old ladies, and got even paler when they pulled to a length of electric blue yarn. Grover started tugging on Percy's sleeve "Percy what do you see at the fruit stand?" Percy looked at Grover confusedly "What you mean the old ladies? "What about them they aren't like…. Mrs. Dobbs are they?" Percy asked seeming to nervous by the look in his eyes.

By the look on Grover's face I could tell the old ladies where a hell lot worse than Dobbs, and by the look on Percy's face I could tell he came to the same realization. "Just tell me what you saw." Grover said looking like he was a breath away from hyperventilating. "The middle old lady took out some scissors and cut the yarn." Right as the words left Percy's mouth Grover started doing some weird gesture with his hand

"You saw her snip the cord?" he asked voice shaking "yeah so?" "This isn't happening." Grover mumbled as he started chewing his thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time." "What last time" Percy asked looking spooked. "Always sixth grade. They never make it past sixth grade." "Grover." Percy said looking like he was starting to freak out. "What are you talking about?" "Just let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me" The strange request from Grover made me raise my eyebrow.

'Looks like something bad is going to happen soon and the events are going to revolve around Percy. Now the question is what, and what is Grover's role in this. So are it seems like he wants to keep Percy safe, but safe from what? I'm defiantly going to have to watch them closely and I need to get some training in imp around high gennin right now I need to be stronger to protect my precious people, and I need some more weapons specifically for these monsters.' I thought determination filling every fiber of my being.

 **Two hours later**

Ok after Percy and I ditched Grover at the bus terminal. Right after getting off the bus Grover had to go to the bathroom so as soon as he was out of sight we ran out and caught the first taxi uptown. "East one-hundred-and-fourth and first" I heard Percy tell the driver before we sped off. Percy and I didn't talk much during the ride because we both had things on our minds. Percy told me about his mom and how she works at a candy stand in the mall, and how she is the best cook in the world, I told him some edited stories about the time I spent with Jiraiya my godfather and my godmother Tsunade, and how my godfather trained me a little in martial arts along with mu sensei Kakashi, and about some of my old friends.

I let him pull down my mask when he thought I wasn't paying attention only for him to find another mask (I love that joke), but for most of the ride the two of us were lost in our own thoughts. After an hour ride with all the traffic we finally arrived in front of Percy's apartment. Walking up the steps Percy stopped in front of the door.

"Let me warn you beforehand my step-dad isn't really….the nicest or cleanest person... actually he's a dick" That made most of us chuckle "It will be fine ive had my fare share a dealings with ass wipes im sure I can handle him." Percy just shrugged. "Ok don't say I didn't warn you" With that he swung the door wide open and we walked in. The only words I could use to describe what I saw when I entered the tiny apartment is pigsty.

It was absolutely revolting not even my apartment in Konoha was this bad, and in the middle of the huge mess where a bunch of humanoid pigs sitting around a table playing cards. "Where's my mom?" Percy asked one of the pigs I was guessing is his step-father. "At work. You got any money?" He huffed. "I don't have any money." Ground out Percy. "You took the taxi from the bus station, probably paid with a twenty got six or seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof…."

"How about you get off your ass and go get an extra job for money instead of shaking down a twelve year old lardo." I cut in before he could finish his sentence."And just who the hell do you think you are squirt? Why don't you go play ninja somewhere else kid and stay out of a man's business?" Gabe sneered trying to intimidate me to which I raised an eyebrow before putting on an eye smile

"a man? I'm pretty sure im more of a man than you. I proved it to ya momma all last week, Oh and tell her I want my boxers back those where my favorite pair." I said eye smile still on my face.

I heard all his little poker buddies laughing at him as his face turn so red he would put Hinata to shame. "Oh are you mad well how about this let me play poker with you guys. If you win not only can you have Percy's money you can have what's in my wallet which is around $250.00" I said smirk hidden behind my mask.

You could almost see the dollar signs in Gabe's eyes. "You got a deal brat pop a squat. But don't come running to me when I take all your money. I could hear Kurama Laughing in my head at the ignorant man about to learn a rule that was spread all around Konoha. One does not gamble with Uzumaki Naruto. The boy born with the luck of the devil himself. No one could see the evil smirk spreading behind his mask threatening to split his face. "Percy go do what you need to do ill handle things here." I said. Percy just nodded his head before heading in another room. "SO! Who's ready to lose?"

 **Percy Pov. (Had to do it some point)**

I just walked into my room leaving Naruto to do his thing. If there is one thing I learned from being around Naruto for so long. Do not gamble with him for anything, he will always win, and if you are stupid enough to gamble against him he will take everything you have and even things you don't have. One time he made a bet with some rich kid. The bet was if Naruto could sneak into Mr. Brunner's office and steal the answers for the test. He would loan Naruto his family yacht and if he couldn't he had to take off his mask and dress up as a woman for the rest of the month.

The next day not only Did Naruto get the answers but he made multiple copies distributed them through the class and put the originals back before class so Mr. Brunner had no idea they were gone in the first place. So needless to say spring break was spent on that rich kid's yacht with us having a week long party. It was during that week that I learned something else about Naruto. He drinks almost as much as Gabe but can actually hold his alcohol. Who knew?

Anyway after dropping my suitcase on my bed. Home sweet home. Gabes smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dobbs, or that old fruit lady's shears cutting that yarn. As soon as I thought about that my legs felt weak. I remember Grover's look of panic, how he made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. Suddenly a chill went up my spine. It felt like something was looking for me on its way up to the apartment.

Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?" she opened the bedroom door and all my fears melted away. "Oh Percy" she hugged me tight. "I can't believe you've grown so much since Christmas!" when she stepped back she pulled out a bag from the candy shop she worked at full of free samples for me. We sat together on the edge of my bed while I devoured the candy. "So." She said amusement clear in her choice. "Mind tell me who that masked young man in the living room is and why he seems to taking everything Gabe owns if that giant pile next to him and Gabe's lack of clothes are any indication."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's my friend Naruto from school, he lives close to here and his godfather is going to be out of town for the summer so he decided to come here for a bit." I said before smirking "And if what you said is true Naruto is just showing Gabe that you shouldn't bully others for money but I think he went way farther than I thought he was going to. Just then we heard a scream of "Noooooooooo!" before Naruto pushed hey his head through the door

"Hello Mrs. Sally. How are you?" he said to my mother with an eye smile. My mom just smiled and answered. "Good Naruto how are you." "I'm great now! Hey Percy Guess what I just won?" he asked smile clear in his voice. Both I and my mom looked at each other before looking back at Naruto. I just shrugged. "I just won…. A CAR! Man this is going to be awesome imagine the adventures we can go on!" He exclaimed now waving his hands excitedly. Both I and my mom's eyes were wide as sawyers before we started laughing our butts off. Gabe had just lost his most prized possession to a twelve year old.

If poker was a man's game like he usually said then Naruto just showed him who the true man in the house was. When we finally calmed down my mom clapped her hands getting my attention. "I also have some good news". She said smile plastered on her face. "We're going to the beach!" she said excited. My eyes widened "Montauk?" "Three nights- same cabin" she said with a smile. "When?" "Well if Naruto would be kind enough to let us use his new car. Right after I change!" We both looked at Naruto he just waved his hand before giving me the pink slip to the Camaro outside.

"Happy late birthday!" he yelled making me and my mom chuckle "Well if you two are about to go I should head home" he said with a eye smile before turning and starting to head out the door before my mom called to him. "Naruto?" He turned around to look at us with a questioning look on his face "I heard that your godfather is out of town at the moment and it can't feel nice staying in an empty house all summer. Would you like to come with us for our little vacation?" My mom asked with a warm smile.

When I looked at Naruto I saw something that shocked me. Even though most of his face was covered and it was only there for a second his eyes held fear and worry. That was weird because I've never seen Naruto scared of or worried about anything. He has always been cool and layer back, goofy. And a little more mature than everyone else around him but in that moment he looked like a lost little kid, and that really freaked me out. But he just put on his eye smile and answered almost nonchalantly

"maa maa as nice as that sounds I would hate to get in the way of a mother son bonding trip it wouldn't feel right. The bond between parent and child especially mother and son is sacred, and I would feel guilty if I intruded…. Besides im used to being alone." He finished in a semi sad tone but eye smile never wavering. My mom looked at him for a second before she went over and enveloped him in a hug. I could tell Naruto was uncomfortable by the way his muscles stiffened like he was waiting to be attacked, or if the contact burned him. He was turning his head in any direction to keep from looking at me or my mom like he was scared to meet our eyes.

"Naruto you wouldn't be intruding at all and no child your age should be used to being by himself, and if anything else I'm sure Percy would love having one of his friends along. The more the merrier tight Percy?" I nodded my head "Yeah Naruto you are one of my best friends it would be cool if you came along then we could all get to know each other better. As you usually say don't be troublesome." I said with a small smirk looking at his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at what we told him before he nodded "Hai, gommen I would be glad to go with you to the beach."

He said with a small eye smile. "Great! Then we will head out right after I get dressed we'll stop at Naruto to get his stuff and we'll be off!" My mom said. Naruto nodded his head and said he'll go home to pack and left us directions to his apartment before heading out through the fire escape of all things. After my mom got done changing we said bye to Gabe and headed out to pick up Naruto. We found him standing on the side of the street with a big duffle bag over his shoulder. Now wearing a dark orang under armor shirt with a black swirl on the back along with some black cargo shorts and black sandals. His usual mask still over his face but the unresolvable beanie was seen hanging out of his pocket letting his spiky blonde hair fall free down to shoulder length but he had it done up in a pineapple like ponytail with two bangs framing his face. When I asked him about his change in appearance he just shrugged and said that he felt like dressing in more summerlike clothes.

After picking up Naruto we sped off to Montauk. AS we drew closer it seemed like my mom de-aged all worries washed away while Naruto blankly stared out the window lost in his own little world. Every once in a while there was a flicker of emotion in his eyes but then it would disappear. It was starting to freak me out. So I was surprised that right as we parked his head suddenly shot up before he exclaimed he had to go to the bathroom bolting out the car at speeds that I didn't think were humanly possible. Naruto found his way back an hour latter looking the happiest I have ever seen him in my life.

'Must have been a nice bathroom break.' I thought to myself before challenging him to a swimming race. I was surprised he almost beat me a few times but water is my element so of course I won and bragged every chance I got at having something I'm better than him at (finally). When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hotdogs and marshmallows. Mom told us stories about when she was a kid before her mom and dad died in a plane crash eventually I got enough courage to ask her about my father. As soon as the topic came up her eyes became all misty. She told me the same thing she always did but I never get tired of them. "He was kind Percy" she said "Tall, handsome, and powerful but also gentle and kind too. You have his same black hair you know and his green eyes." Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her bag "I wish he could see you now Percy. He would be so proud"

 **Naruto Pov**

"I wish he could see you now Percy he would be so proud" I heard MS sally tell Percy at that point I tuned them out and started thinking about my own parents. Would they be proud of me?

Stuck in an unknown dimension with no way back. Not able to fulfill my dream of being the hokage. Not being able to test myself against strong opponents so I could make myself known throughout the elemental nations. 'I only had a chance to do one c rank mission before all this happened. And what about everyone back home at this point they might still believe I'm alive but how about in a month?

Is this how my legend is going to end?" I could almost see it everybody surrounding the memorial stone, my name craved. "Baa-Chan and shizune crying, ero-senin would probably be beating himself up and so would Kakashi, and I may never be able to see them again I never got to say goodbye" I thought to myself. Kurama was silent through my inner tirade, and I didn't notice that tears started to fall down my face.

I tasted blood in my mouth from biting my tongue too hard to keep sobs from escaping my mouth while trying to calm the shaking of my shoulders. It was a blessing when Percy's mom told us it was time to head inside. I let them walk ahead of me trying to keep myself out of the light as much as possible so they couldn't see my bloodshot eyes.

That night I had a weird dream. A white horse and a Beautiful eagle where fighting on the beach while a pure black raven seemed to be egging them on. Lightning flashed the waves became unruly and erratic, the wind cut like thousands of blades. An evil voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth egging them to fight harder. For some reason it hurt me to see the animals fighting each other so hard so I ran towards them in hopes of stopping them. It felt like I was running in slow motion even with me pushing chakra to my feet then suddenly I heard some yell "NO!" shaking me from the dream.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Outside it was storming. The type of storm that's only purpose was to bring untold destruction a true force of nature. Looking around I noticed a noise in the front of the cabin so I quickly gout up and got dressed in my usual clothes except I pulled on my hooded trench coat. I thought it looked cool after seeing some scary guy with a bandana headband wore one all the time I think his name was ibiki?

Well after getting dressed stuffing my beanie in my pocket so it doesn't blow away and sealing my bag and materials in a backup scroll so I could carry it just in case we needed to leave. I sprinted to the front of the cabin not expecting what I would see Percy his mom and Grover were standing in the doorway, but it wasn't that which shocked me it was the fact where groves **HUMAN** legs should have been were **GOAT** legs and I could smell him from the hall, and let me say wet goat does not smell good. **'That is one of the weirdest and most wrong things I have ever seen in my life… and that means a lot considering I'm a thousand year old bijuu'** I could only nod at that.

"What's going on?" I shouted over the harsh wind. "We'll explain on the way but right now we need to go like right now!" Yelled Percy's mom. I just noded and followed them as we ran to the camero before pilling in. As soon as everyone was buckled(safety first) Ms. Sally pealed out and started speeding down the road. The way Ms. Sally was driving you would think we were being chased which we very well might have. I heard Grover yell something about goat before tuning in to him and percys conversation. "Whoa wait satyers. You mean like…..mr brunners myths?"

I heard percy ask "Were those old ladys at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was a myth?" "So you admit there was a !", "of course" said grover "Then why…" "The less you knew, the fewer monsters youd attract" after grover said this I felt my eyebrow raise 'so there really are monsters in this dimension…..im still not going to drink the tap water again, never been sick in my life before that day."

A weird bellowing noise behind us somewhere shook me out of my thoughgts. " is it just me or does it sound like there is an angry cow chasing us?" I asked no one answerd me instead percys mom started talking to him about how there wasn't much time to tell him everything. And how she was bringing us to some special summer camp. I figured id let them have their moment and focused on unsealing a few kunai and shurican. They may not ne able the cut like they are supposed to but they would bake a good distraction for if whatever is following us caught up. I had just finished organizing my weapons pouches when something heavy slamed into the side of the car cause Ms. Sally to jerk the steering wheel causing the car to flip.

After we got done rolling we all scrambled out the car….except for grover be had to drag him. Percy's mom was yelling for us to get to the toy of the hill. "Percy make sure to get past the tree. Once you are tou'll be safe!" she yelled to her son who was still carrying grover. "What about you!" yelled back Percy I could tell an internal conflict as raging through him. 'sigh I always have to be the hero' " Percy! Get grover to safty ill protet your mom till you get back just hurry up!" I yelled as I pulled out two kunai one for each hand as I watched to bulky shadowed figure grow closer. With ought even waiting for a reply I rushed the figure .

 **Cliff hanger muwahaahahahaha ya I thought of ending it here but that would be a dick move so ill go a little farther**

As I rushed toward the shadow I threw one of my kunai at its fave hoping to inpail it in the aye. It just lifted its arm before charging me, That's when I finally got a look at our asailent and what I saw made me falter which is all it needed to back hand be through some trees. **'Now I take what I said about your friend that's the most messed up shit I have ever seen!'** Kurama yelled in my head and I had to agree.

It was a giant bull man thing with the only piece of clothing on it being some dirty whitr fruit of the looms. "I want to kill this thing just for the fact its walking round in those" I grumbled as I stood up. Shaking my head to clear the fog I looked up just in time to see Percy Jump on its back. Putting my hands in the ram seal I molded my chakra **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Just then several coppys of myself appeared. "Alright I need all of you but one to go help Percy with the walking beef patty now go!" With a collective hai! They all went of to do there task except the one who stayed behind. I held out my hand to my remaining clone as I watched tohe others try and fail to hold down to bullman. As my rasengan started forming in my hand I called one more clone back and told him to make more clones. After it did what I said I told them al to make rasengans so we could attack. Once we all had rasengans in our palms We charged forward pushing chakra into our legs. We made it just as the bull man was about to charge Percy Who was holding its horn in his hand **"UZUMAKI RASENGAN RENDAN!"**

Me and my clones yelled at the same time before slamming all the **rasengans** into the bull thing grinding it to dust literally. It turned into a giant lump of dust. Just as I landed on the ground I sudennly felt drained. 'Damn! I used to much chakra because my controll still sucks!' Using the rest of my chakra I could without dying I sealed my scroll with my stuff into a blood seal I painted on my arm in vanishing ink so no one could take my stuff. Before I passed out I saw to figures come up on top of the hill one looking like Mr. Brunner only….only he had the lower body of a horse.

'Shit is starting to get to weird for me to deal with I quit I want to sleep' ' **I don't Blame you ototo don't worry ill watch over your body till you wake up.'** 'Thanks Kurama' I thought to my brother figure. **'No problem kit now rest something tells me you'll need it'** With that I let the darkness embrace me as my eyes closed hopefully not for the last time.

Yes that be the end of chapter four so tell me what you think.

And yeah im working on the word wall thing and correcting allot of my errors. Thank you to all those who pointed out these things to me. I really have no problem with criticism as long as it is constructive and helps me work towards being a better author.

Well that all for now Ja Ne!


	5. reboot

**OK SOMEONE BROUGHT IT TO MY ATTENTION THAT THERE IS MULTIPLE STOTIES OUT THERE WHERE NARUTO JUST PRETTY MUCH FOLLOWS CANON AND HONESTLY I AGREE IT IS BORING AND THERE IS THE FACT THAT I RAN OUT OF IDEAS TO KEEP THINGS INTERESTING WHILE FOLLOWING CANNON SO I HAVE DECIDED TO REDO THE STORY. YES SOME WILL BE DISSAPOINTED BUT IT IS BETTER TO DO IT WHILE IM NOT TO FAR INTO THE STORY INSTEAD OF BEING ON CHAPTER 35 AND DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. NARUTOS PERSONALITY WONT CHANGE FROM THE WAY IT IS IN THE STORY NOW FOR THE MOST PART IM ADDING A OC THAT WILL ACT AS NARUTOS CONPANION LIKE GROVER IS TO PERCY IT WILL BE NARUTOS BEST FRIEND IN THE OLYMPIAN WORLD AND I HAVE DECIDED TO POSIBLY MAKE THE OC A CHILD OF ONE OF THE BIG THREE WITH A POWER OR TWO FROM SHINOBI WORLD. IM NOT GONNA GIVE HIM THE RINEGAN OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. EVEN IF I AM THINKING OF MAKING THE OC A CHILD OF A SHINTO GOD/GODDES THAT WOULD BE REDICULOUS IM NOT TRYING TO MAKE THE OC THE MAIN CHARICTER JUST ONE OF THEM AND BE NARUTOS RUNNING PARTNER IN CRIME.**

 **I FIGURED OUT WHO I THINK ILL MAKE NARUTOS DIVINE PARENT BE.**

 **AND FOR THOSE WHO MAY WONDER IF NARUTO WILL MEET PERCY AT ALL THE ANSWER IS YES THEY WILL GO TO CAMP JUST WONT STAY PERSONALLY I DON'T LIKE CAMPP FOR MY OWN REASONS.**

 **SO YEAH IF YOU HAVE MORE QUESTIONS JUST PM ME AND AS LONG AS IT WONT GIVE AWAY TO MUCH OF THE STORY I'LL PROVIDE AN ANSWER**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo im back. I know it took me a long time to actually update the story and Ive been annoying af with the notices. Really after the last notice I made my computer finally died of old age, plus with me getting ready to graduate at the time I didn't really have time to write anyway. But recently I went and got a new laptop and just installed Microsoft word today so I can start writing again. Just to let you guys know I will continue this story and just make another Naruto / percy Jackson story later.**

 **I was originally going to stop and redo this story because I was getting pms about how some of the readers didn't like how Naruto was just following the cannon story line even though it was only a fey chapters in, which really pissed me off. I was going to end this and start new but then I remembered that many are looking forward to this storys continuation**

 **So I decided I will continue this story and also the clown of konoha story. And all those who don't like it can wait till I come out with a new story that they may enjoy or they can go find one somewhere else. I will try to make my readers happy with my storys and will also take constructive criticism andsugestions, but will not let them dictate the story.**

 **Anyway for all my loyal readers you have the thanks of this perv for being patient with me while I got back on my feet and into the groove of things.**

 **I will be starting two new stories soon. One is a Naruto/ Fate stay night unlimited blade works fanfic because I have pretty much fallen head over heals for the anime.**

 **The other will be a Naruto inherits the will of zabuza (or one of the other swordsman but probably zabuza, either him or the one that wielded nuibari)**

 **Well anyway lets get this show on the road shall we!**

 **Cmon we all know I don't own Naruto or percy**

 **Chap 5**

White ceiling, bright lights, the smell of disinfectant. 'Oh Kami-sama please no, anything but this!' Thought Naruto as he slowly started to regain consciousness. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the smell, the strong scent of bleach that could only mean one thing. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself In what looked like a hospital room with a curtain off to the side of him.

Naruto layed there still as a rock trying to remember where he was and how he got there. He felt weak as if more than half of his chakra reserves had been used up and had yet to fill even back up to the half way point, his head felt almost as bad as when he first arrived in this world, and his stomach felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. After 2o minutes of trying to push through the pain fogging his mind and find out what what happened Naruto gave up on that approach and decided to send out a chackra burst with the little he had left.

When Naruto was still in yancy he came up with a way of using his chackra like a sonar by sending it out in short burst and letting it come back. He used this as an early warning system to know if anyone was getting close to the area he was training in.

With a small bit of struggle Naruto sent out two short burst of chackra and waited for the feedback of the chackra waves. He didn't have to wait long as he felt the waves wash over him giving him a mental image of the room he resided in. He took note that there where two other people in the room.

One sitting in a chair, and by the basic figure given back by the sonar jutsu this one seemed to be female. Then there was another person laying still on a bed identicle to the one Naruto himself was placed in.

Just as he was going to send out another burst to find out what else was inside the room that he might have missed the first time, he heared a door on the other side of the tarp open. Deciding to play it safe just in case Naruto closed his eyes while evening out his breathing and slowing his heart rae giving him the appearance of being sleep.

Not long after he heard a distinctively female voice that by the sound of was around his age.

"Chiron, what are you doing here?"

Next was the voice of the now named chiron, who sounded strangely familiar.

"Hello Annabeth, im just here to see how our young guest are doing."

At this point Naruto decided to listen in on the old man and young sounding girl in hope of getting the imformation he lacked. His only hope was that neither of them noticed he was awake, his chackra was too low to even have a hope in a fight.

It was times like this he wished he had eyes like neji and hinata so he could look through the sheet and see what was going on.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the female voice begin to talk again.

"Neither of them have woken up. They have been in the same condition as when we found them on the hill."

"That's to be expected they were exhausted both physically and mentally by yesterdays events"

'yesterday? What happened yesterday' thought Naruto going through all his memories from the last thing he remembered clearly. The last thing he remembered was going to the beach with percy and his mom, everything after that was completely blank as if his memory had been wiped clean.

"Chiron…. What are we going to do with him?"

Hearing this question caused Naruto to snap out of his thoughts

"… I don't know. He looks human but his smell doesn't do him any justice. He dosnt smell like a half blood but more like a demon if anything else."

This made Naruto stiffen. 'half bloods, what the hell are those, and what does he mean I don't smell human is he smelling kurama in the seal, how can he smell what species I am in the first place?' every time Naruto thought he was discovering an answer It seemed like new questions rose up.

"A demon! Then why are we harboring him here? If the gods find out you let a demon rome free in the world let alone stay in camp to rest …"

"Annabeth, I know what you are thinking but I have come to the conclusion that keeping him may be better for the camp, when he wakes up I will bring him to Mr. D and ask him to put a charm on the boy binding him to camp as a protector, all the while we will let the young man beleave himself to be a camper."

" I understand keeping him as a guardian but why let him beleave he is a camper, what would that accomplish? "

Naruto heard the older voice chuckle almost like his jiji used to when naruto would say something that amused him, but even with the kind softhearted sound coming from the other side of the curtain Naruto was worried, he was in an unknown place a camp of some sort and these people where planning on turning him into a unwilling guardian of this place, just like when the kyuubi was sealed in him and he became the jinchuriki of konoha. There unofficial super weapon.

As much as Naruto loved konoha and many of the people who lived within even he could not deny the wrongs the village has brought down on him again and again. And now these people where planning to do the same.

Once again Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as he heard the older male voice begin to speak.

"Its quite simple. I have oblerved young uzumaki during my time making the housecall to find Mr. Jackson here."

The name that was udered almost made narutos breath hitch.

"Like many other demons he seems to be unbeleavebly loyal to those he makes bonds with. If we manage to somehow get him to make bonds with the campers then he wont resist staying and protecting the camp with his life. I am also foping to use him as a back up plan just in case Mr. Jackson is not who I thought. If I happen to be wrong we may be able to send uzumaki out as a sacrifice I appeal to zeus under the guise of a quest. If anything zeus may use him as a pet or smite him to releave his anger."

Naruto paled. Naruto knew for a fact the gods were real, all the strange things that happened to him since he came to this world had given him enough hints to come to this conclusion, so imagine his shock and anger when he hears this man planning to eather make him a slave or sacrifice. He wouldn't let that happen, he didn't have a lot of hope of getting back to his world, it all but dieing the longer he stayed here not even being able to find a hint. But he new he deffinatley would never have the chance to even try if he let these people go through with their plans.

In his distressed state of mind he didn't notice that he had begun to call on the kyuubis chackra. None of them where ready for what was about to happen. None of them could even think of what they where unleashing upon the unsuspecting world of the gods.

 **I don't know how I did since it has been a while but I will try and do better with the next chapter. Really im cutting this short because my family keeps calling me and I started forgetting where I was going at some points in the chapter so it may be a little over the place.**

 **Remember to leave comments, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome**

 **-OKHUJ**


End file.
